Simple Précaution
by LadyBisounours
Summary: Suite à une toute petite bourde, notre ami l'écrivain se retrouve exilé en salle de repos, avec pour seule distraction son portable...et Kate de l'autre côté de la vitre, accessoirement.


Coucou les gens !

Voici mon premier OS sur ce site, et même premier OS, et en plus premier écrit que je d'abord, merci au mec qui a inventé les One Shot, juste parce-que c'est plus facile à terminer…Cet OS, il est vraiment « juste pour le fun ». Une idée qui m'est venue comme ça, d'un coup, pouf, et voilà. Donc c'est pas très complexe, ni très retravaillé, avec des heures à se demander si « questionna-t-elle » ça le fait pas mieux que « murmura-t-elle », même si ça ressemble beaucoup au « demanda-t-il » qu'il y a 2 répliques plus tôt… Ensuite, je tiens à préciser (quand même) que je l'ai écrit sur mon portable, et à vrai dire, je déconseille. Déjà parce-qu'au niveau de la taille d'écran c'est pas fameux, et j'ai dû en faire beaucoup des messages sans destinataires enregistrés dans « Brouillons ».

Et après, les réactions des people. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression que la moitié de la terre venait me demander ce que je faisais. Quand je fais rien, tout le monde s'en fout. En même temps, demandez à quelqu'un qui ne fait rien ce qu'il fait, vous êtes sûr de vous faire envoyer balader, alors ça explique peut-être…

Bref, j'ai eu droit environ un milliard de fois à ça :

- Qui est-ce qui t'envoies des messages ? (ton « je suis trop curieux mais sûr et certain que ça ne se voit pas »)

- Personne.

- Tu fais quoi alors ?

- J'écris un bouquin.

- Ahah ! Nan, sérieux, tu fais quoi ?

Et après je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. Ceux qui n'y croient pas une seconde, au bout d'une demi-heure de « Allez, mais dis-moi ! » vous finissez par leur dire « J'efface des anciens SMS qui me bouffent ma mémoire.

- Ta mémoire à toi ?

- Ben non, celle du portable. » ou ceux qui y croient :

« J'peux lire ?

- Non.

- J'peux lire ?

- Non.

- S'il-te-plaîîîîît… » et vous finissez par leur balancez un

« J'ai mentis. En fait, j'efface des anciens SMS qui me bouffent ma mémoire » des plus élégants.

Résultat, dans tous les cas, tout le monde pense que vous avez des petits soucis, parce-qu'effacer des anciens SMS (inutile que je remette le « qui bouffent de la mémoire », non?), aussi grande soit ladite mémoire, eh bien normalement ça ne prend pas des heures, alors qu'écrire un OS, aussi petit soit-il, si.

Je ne dirai qu'un mot (vous m'direz, après tout ce que je viens de vous sortir…) : ENJOY !

* * *

><p><span>SIMPLE PRECAUTION<span>

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une Kate Beckett furieuse. Elle sortit en trombe de la cabine et se dirigea tout droit sur son bureau.

Ryan et Esposito la suivaient, l'air fatigué. Castle fermait la marche, gêné. Il finit par rompre le silence, timidement :

- Ecoutez, Beckett, je…

- Taisez-vous ! cracha-t-elle. Et ne vous asseyez pas là ! ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Le fautif soupira :

- Je vais où, alors ?

- J'en sais rien, fichez-nous la paix. Rentrez chez vous.

- Hors de question, je…

- Ecoutez, explosa Esposito, vous venez de faire échouer une enquête, là, alors fichez le camp d'ici !

- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès, protesta l'écrivain.

- Heureusement, grogna Kate, je vous jure que si ça avait été le cas, vous seriez déjà chez Lanie.

- Visite passagère?

- Détermination de la cause de la mort, rectifia le lieutenant avec un regard assassin.

Richard déglutit.

- Comment j'aurais pu savoir que c'était lui qu'on attendait ? Vous ne m'aviez même pas montré sa photo!

- Ce n'est pas une excuse valable ! Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'aller discuter avec notre cible?

- Je ne savais pas que c'était lui!

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de lui dire que la police était dans le coin!

- J'avais peur qu'il entrave l'opération

Ils se turent.

- Finalement, c'est vous qui…la voix de la détective s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Castle baissa les yeux. Lorsqu'il les releva, il croisa le regard froid de son amie.

- Je…Il tenta de lui attraper le bras, elle se déroba.

- Ne me touchez pas! hurla-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë que la normale. Dégagez ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ! Je vais demander une injonction d'éloignement au juge !

- Mais…D'accord, j'ai fais foirer une opération sous couverture, mais je ne vous ai pas fait de mal directement ! protesta Rick.

- Si ça avait été le cas, siffla Beckett, je vous aurai explosé la cervelle !

- Le juge n'acceptera jamais de toute façon, répliqua Castle. Du moins pas sans _vrai_ motif.

- C'est vrai, admit Kate avec un sourire cruel. Pas un juge.

Elle se retourna brusquement :

- Capitaine !

Leur chef se tourna vers eux.

- Un problème lieutenant ?

Kate hocha la tête et Gates lui fit signe de la suivre dans son bureau. Lorsqu'elles ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, Victoria Gates informa Castle qu'il n'avait plus l'autorisation de s'approcher à moins de trente mètres de sa muse. Dans le cas contraire, il atterrirait en cellule sans préliminaires. Castle refusa cependant de quitter le commissariat, et c'est après de multiples mesures et un flot d'injures qu'il alla s'enfermer en bougonnant dans la salle de repos, sous le sourire ravi de Beckett.

Tout le monde se remit au travail, sous le regard atterré (et lointain) de Richard Castle, qui avait de la peine à croire ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et, au bout de quelques minutes, sortit son portable et, de dépit, se mit à le triturer.

Le vibrement de son portable sortit Kate de son travail. Un nouveau message.

RICK : Kate.

KATE : Castle.

RICK : Je suis désolé.

KATE : Vous pouvez.

RICK : Je peux vous poser une question ?

KATE : Vous pensez que c'est le moment ?

RICK : Non. Je peux ?

KATE : Vous pouvez toujours essayer, vous verrez bien si je réponds.

RICK : D'accord. Est-ce que vous êtes encore avec Josh ?

KATE : Non.

RICK : "Non" vous ne répondez pas ou "non" vous n'êtes plus avec lui ?

KATE : Plus avec.

RICK : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

KATE : Allez vous faire voir.

RICK : Aucun souci. Je peux venir vers vous?

KATE : Vous n'avez pas le droit.

RICK : Et vous vous êtes méchante.

KATE : Tout le monde me dit ça en ce moment.

RICK : Discrète allusion à Josh ?

KATE : N'oubliez pas que je suis armée.

RICK : Je n'oublie pas. Mais accessoirement, on n'est pas dans la même pièce.

KATE : Accessoirement, je pourrais vous shooter à cinq cents mètres.

RICK : Je m'enfuirais avant. Ca vous dit de venir manger au loft ce soir?

KATE : Je réitère votre argument des trente mètres.

RICK : Vous êtes intelligente.

KATE : Vous en doutiez ?

RICK : Bien sûr que non. Lieutenant, vous êtes la femme la plus intelligente que je connaisse.

KATE : …

RICK : Vous avez rougi.

KATE : Pardon ?

RICK : Vous avez rougi.

KATE : N'importe quoi !

RICK : Je vous ai vue.

KATE : Menteur! On est à trente mètres l'un de l'autre !

RICK : Surtout ne vous retournez pas lieutenant, ça va vous choquer. La vitre qu'il y a entre nous, elle est…transparente !

De loin il vit la détective s'étouffer. Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard assassin.

KATE : Je vous envoie un regard assassin.

RICK : J'ai vu.

KATE : Vous m'énervez. Vous êtes à trente mètres de moi, mais vous réussissez à m'énerver. Toutes mes félicitations.

RICK : Euh…vingt-neuf mètres, en fait. Ca fait une demie heure que je grappille du terrain.

KATE : Vous récupérez votre place initiale ou je vous descends.

RICK : Mais…

Kate posa son portable et saisit son téléphone de bureau.

RICK : Vous appelez qui?

KATE : Lanie. Je réserve votre place à la morgue. Vous avez une préférence ? Côté fenêtre?

RICK : Très drôle. De toute façon, vous n'oseriez pas "me descendre", comme vous dites.

KATE : C'est vrai.

A travers la vitre, Castle lui adressa un sourire triomphal.

KATE : Je chargerais Gates de le faire.

RICK : Je déglutis.

KATE : Je m'en fous.

RICK : Allez Kate, sois sympa, laisse-moi revenir…

KATE : petit a) J'ai loupé un épisode ? On est passés au tutoiement ? petit b) Depuis quand ça vous intéresse, la paperasse ?

RICK : petit a) Pas de problème, on repasse au ''vous''. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de m'exposer à votre flingue. Ni à celui de votre cinglée de chef.

KATE : Et si je vous dis qu'elle filtre mes SMS ?

RICK : Alors je me tire. Mais vous connaissant, elle ne le fait pas, ou elle ne le fait plus.

KATE : Vous savez, si vous voulez, on peut passer au tutoiement…

RICK : Vous êtes sûre ?

KATE : Depuis le temps qu'on se connait… et puis, ça ne m'engage en rien, pas vrai ?

RICK : Non. Mais c'est chouette, amigo !

KATE : Amigo ?

RICK : Comment tu veux que je t'appelle ? Trésor ?

KATE : Essaye un peu pour voir.

RICK : D'accord, trésor.

KATE : On n'a plus peur de mon glock ?

RICK : Brrr…on ne tire pas sur ses amis, quand on est civilisé. Tu es civilisée ?

KATE : En partie… qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'on est amis ?

RICK : Le tutoiement, chérie.

KATE : Han-han. En aucun cas je suis "ta chérie".

RICK : OK. Poupée ?

KATE : Tu rêves.

RICK : Je crois, oui. D'une part parce-que je me suis fait virer par ma muse, et d'autre part parce-que je me fais engueuler par cette même personne par messages interposés.

KATE : "Kate" c'est bien, non?

RICK : Classique. C'est ton papa t'appelle Kate

KATE : Comme la plupart des gens que je connais, étant donné que c'est mon prénom. Mais si ça ne te va pas, débrouille-toi tout seul.

RICK : _Je_ me débrouille, mais _tu_ refuses toutes mes propositions.

KATE : Trouves-en des meilleures.

RICK : Tu es compliquée.

KATE : Les filles c'est compliqué.

RICK : Si tu le dis, ma puce.

KATE : Ah non, pas celui-là !

RICK : Un problème avec ce petit animal si charmant ?

KATE : C'est pour les petites filles !

RICK : Arrêtes, je suis sûre que si tu enlèves tes talons de deux kilomètres de haut tu n'es pas si grande…

KATE : …

RICK : Viendra un jour où tu me supplieras de t'appeler comme ça…

KATE : Viendra un jour où tu me supplieras de ne pas t'abattre.

RICK : Ouch.

KATE : Ca fait mal, hein ?

RICK : Ouais. Dis, je peux revenir?

KATE : Non.

RICK : Tu ne vas pas céder?

KATE : Non.

RICK : Alors je reste là ?

KATE : Oui.

RICK : Jusqu'à quand ?

KATE : Durée indéterminée.

RICK : Tu es dure avec moi.

KATE : Je trouve aussi.

RICK : Mon charme n'a vraiment aucun effet sur toi?

KATE : Aucun.

RICK : Bon, c'est vrai qu'à distance c'est pas évident… Bon sang, mais pourquoi tu n'es pas comme toutes ces groupies qui sont dingues de moi ?

KATE : La moitié des filles de la planète ne te suffisent pas?

RICK : Lieutenant, vous sous-estimez beaucoup l'effectif de mon fan-club, je trouve.

KATE : Et les chevilles, ça va ?

RICK : Super, espèce de…

KATE : De ?

RICK : De rien. Tu es armée.

KATE : Le silence est un choix judicieux.

RICK : Je trouve aussi.

Plus personne ne "parla". Kate se replongea dans son rapport, et Castle tritura machinalement ses clés.

KATE: Dis-moi, par le plus grand des hasards, tu ne serais pas entrain de jouer avec _mes_ clés ?

A la lecture de ce message, Richard cacha précipitamment l'objet du délit derrière son dos. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Beckett qui lui lançait un regard exaspéré à travers la vitre.

RICK : Non. Tu vois mal.

KATE : C'est ça. Et ne mets pas tes grosses fesses dessus!

RICK : Je t'envoie un regard assassin.

KATE : Je contre à mi-chemin et te le renvoie dans la face.

RICK : Je meurs.

KATE : Evite. Ca fait beaucoup de papiers à remplir.

RICK : …

KATE : Oh! C'était le sujet du b) !

RICK : Hein ?

KATE : La paperasse.

RICK : Re-hein ?

KATE : La paperasse, c'était le b).

RICK : Non non non non non! Là tu n'as pas expliqué, tu as juste fais une phrase avec mon premier et mon deuxième « hein ?», ce qui vas ta conduire à un troisième « hein ?».

KATE : ?

RICK : Hein?

KATE : ?

RICK : Bon, moi j'abandonne.

KATE : Attends, j'envoie ton histoire de "hein" au FBI pour qu'il la décryptent.

RICK : Tu es d'un humour…Je trouve ça flippant.

KATE : Alors reste où tu es.

RICK : Je te demande pardon? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

KATE : Parce-que ça fait 45 minutes que tu avances ta chaise pour réduire notre distance d'entente en pensant que je ne suis pas assez flic pour m'en apercevoir.

RICK : Excuse-moi, mais de la part de quelqu'un persuadée que je ne pouvais pas la voir à travers la vitre…

KATE : Ca va, hein.

RICK : De toute façon, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

KATE : Tu te fiches de moi ?

RICK : Je n'oserais pas.

KATE : Je t'ai _vu_ !

RICK : OK, mais avoue que c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire.

KATE : Laquelle ?

RICK : Je sais pas, le fait que je sois ici, avec l'obligation de rester à 30 mètres de toi pour ne pas me faire descendre, à faire ce que je fais – c'est-à-dire rien de palpitant–.

KATE : Tu me parles.

RICK : Je t'_écris_.

KATE : De toute façon c'est normal. Tu fais planter une intervention, tu te retrouve exilé sur l'île de Sainte-Hélène.

RICK : Jolie comparaison. Il ne manque que la plage, les vagues, les cocotiers et les filles incroyablement sexy qui viendraient me servir un verre de vin de temps à autres…

KATE : Tu tiens absolument à m'énerver ?

RICK : Non. Je sais que c'est déjà fait.

KATE : Tout juste. Pourquoi tu es encore là ?

RICK : Comment ça ?

KATE : Il n'y a aucune fille incroyablement sexy à l'horizon, alors je me demande ce qu'un coureur de jupon exemplaire peut encore bien faire ici.

RICK : Qui a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de femmes charmantes dans les environs ? Je me demande comment partir sans passer dans ton rayon de 30 mètres. C'est tout bonnement impossible.

KATE : Excuse bidon de la part de quelqu'un qui se fiche complètement des règlements et des ordres.

RICK : Mais pas de Gates.

KATE : D'habitude lorsqu'il y a de la paperasse, tu fuis. Là, tu es allé bouder dans la salle de repos… M'empêchant par la même occasion de m'y rendre.

RICK : Assume les conséquences de tes actes. J'étais sous le choc de me faire, comme tu l'a si bien dis, « exiler».

KATE : Le grand Richard Castle se remet plutôt vite, d'habitude.

RICK : Ouais.

KATE : Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu décides de rester …mais d'habitude il y a une enquête en cours.

RICK : Et je vous sauve la mise en la résolvant…Non, sérieusement, je ne suis pas resté pour te regarder (de loin) remplir des papiers. Je suis resté pour vous lieutenant Beckett.

KATE : Pourquoi ?

RICK : Si je te dis « bouquin », tu me dis…

KATE : Oh, atterris. Tu as de quoi remplir une bibliothèque avec tous les bouquins sur la police que tu es capable d'écrire après tes 3 ans parmi nous… 3 ans, c'est long, non ?

RICK : Nikki Heat est complexe, je devais la percer à jour avant de l'écrire.

KATE : Et tu penses m'avoir percée à jour ?

RICK : Tu ramènes tout à toi, c'est incroyable.

KATE : Peut-être parce que c'était toujours sur moi que tout retombe. Un écrivain veut pondre un roman sur la police ? Qui s'y colle ? C'est moi que tu suis depuis tant d'années,

Rick. Moi. Alors oui, je ramène tout à moi.

RICK : D'accord, tu as raison. Mais j'en avais marre des personnages stéréotypés, il me fallait quelqu'un de vrai !

KATE : Tu es écrivain ! Tu aurais pu inventer, bon sang ! Mais tu es resté. Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? Qu'est-ce que _tu_ caches ?

Il regarda son portable sans rien dire pendant de longues secondes. Lorsque les secondes s'éternisèrent en minutes, il se leva brusquement et sortit de la salle de repos. Il se dirigea tout droit vers sa muse.

- Trente mètres, ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ? lui lança-t-elle, effarée.

- Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas dire par écran, répondit-il simplement en arrivant à sa hauteur. Ce que je cache ? Des sentiments. Je te l'ai dit une fois, tu n'as pas relevé.

Il s'approcha d'elle au maximum, posant presque ses lèvres sur les siennes, plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien.

- Je t'aime, Kate.

De là où il était, il pouvait voir son combat intérieur, sa difficulté à repousser sa peur, cette peur qui la suivait partout, cette peur que quelqu'un lui fasse mal, la blesse comme sa mère l'avait blessée. Cette peur d'être abandonnée.

Et puis cette panique d'être remise face à ses sentiments pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un an.

Et elle, elle pouvait voir que lui aussi avait peur. Peur de la perdre, peur de, peut-être, être allé trop loin, d'avoir essayé de briser sa muraille intérieure avec trop de force.

D'avoir cédé trop facilement à l'impatience.

Kate rompit le peu de distance entre eux en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et lui rendit son sourire.

-La face à face (et c'est le cas de le dire) c'est quand même mieux, lui souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

Sa muse acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Richard avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Eclater pour laisser place à quelque chose de bien mieux. Pour laisser place à la force de tout, au meilleur médicament jamais découvert. Laisser place à l'amour, oui, mais surtout laisser place à l'amour de Katherine Beckett. Et ne jamais le relâcher, quitte à y perdre la tête, les os, le sang. La vie.

- Eh, les amoureux, les interpela Victoria Gates en passant près d'eux (Rick tomba de son siège), il me semble – mais je ne suis pas sûre – avoir entendu parler d'une distance de sécurité réglementaire, vous savez, quelque chose dans le genre de 30 mètres…

Kate s'étouffa.

- Euh…oui, Sir, bafouilla-t-elle, mais…on avait… des…petits détails à mettre au clair…

- « Petits » ? répéta sa chef en haussant un sourcil. Etant donné la tragédie romantique qui se déroule sous mes yeux depuis que je suis arrivée et qui dure depuis encore plus longtemps, je dirais plutôt que…

Elle fut interrompue par Esposito qui arrivait avec une liasse de papier en main.

- Sir, je crois qu'on a une nouvelle piste…

Il se stoppa et dévisagea avec une mine interrogative son supérieur qui avait un sourire éblouissant.

- Euh…Ca va ? s'informa Ryan.

- Super ! Les mecs, vous me devez cinquante dollars !

« Les mecs » mirent quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

- Non ! Impossible ! Ils sont… Et vous…Y'a une magouille quelque part ! Un complot !

- Ouais, approuva Ryan, comment vous avez pu parier juste du premier coup, alors que vous ne les connaissiez pas ni rien ?

Alors que Kate comprenait avec stupeur que Iron Gates avait parié sur leur couple, celle-ci haussa un sourcil nargueur.

- Je suis flic.

- Moi aussi je suis…

- Tais-toi, Ryan, le conseilla Castle.

- Ouais, approuva Kate qui se remettait difficilement de sa surprise, quand on n'est pas en position de force…

- On se tait, termina Rick, finissant comme toujours les phrases de sa coéquipière…qui était désormais plus que ça.

Celle-ci le couva d'un regard amoureux et ils se sourirent.

Ryan et Espositto se lancèrent un regard indécis.

- Alors…Vous êtes vraiment…

Castle déglutit. Kate l'avait juste furtivement embrassé, il ignorait à quel stade en était vraiment leur relation et comment le lieutenant le considérait.

Mais elle mit fin à ses inquiétudes en hochant frénétiquement la tête, se mordillant la lèvre, comme toujours.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais m'en remettre un jour, souffla l'écrivain. Il attrapa sa muse par le bras et la tira jusqu'à lui pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

La jeune femme qui s'était imperceptiblement tendue à son contact se laissa néanmoins faire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je ne vais pas m'y faire non plus, soupira Ryan qui semblait avoir retenu sa respiration tout ce temps.

Victoria Gates eu un léger rire.

- Allez les enfants, on les laisse tranquille. Vous n'aviez pas des choses importantes à me dire ?

- Si, admit mollement Esposito.

Lui et Ryan se résignèrent à suivre leur chef dans son bureau, aussi déçus l'un que l'autre assister aux débuts de l'amour entre leurs meilleurs amis.

Kate articula un « merci » silencieux et se blottit dans les bras de son partenaire. Gates s'apprêtait fermer la porte lorsqu'elle changea d'avis et se tourna vers eux.

- Mr Castle, je tiens tout de même à préciser que je ne suis pas une « cinglée de chef ». Et vous, lieutenant, « trésor » ça vous va à merveille.

Devant la tête que firent ses interlocuteurs, elle haussa les épaules.

- Avouez que c'était tentant… Et puis avec ce tout nouveau logiciel…C'est bon, je recommencerai plus, se hâta-t-elle de promettre devant le manque de réaction du couple.

Perplexe, Kate hocha la tête et Gates leur lança un regard amical.

- Allez, je vous laisse. Et je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous, ou de simuler une mission sur le terrain, juste pour éviter que vos coéquipiers passent leur après-midi à vous espionner au lieu de bosser.

Elle les laissa pour retourner auprès d'Esposito et Ryan qui, à son approche, se décalèrent de la vitre et firent mine de parler entre eux.

Castle dévisagea sa petite amie.

- J'ai cru que tu allais me descendre.

- J'ai tout le temps envie de te descendre. Quand ?

- Quand je t'ai dis que je t'aimais…

Beckett pencha la tête.

- J'ai faillit.

Et elle se lova contre lui. Bon sang. _Elle__sortait__avec__Richard__Castle_. Qu'est-ce qui avait subitement changé pour qu'elle écoute son cœur au lieu de son cerveau ? Pour qu'elle se décoince enfin ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas Castle effleurer son arme du bout du doigt, mettant mentalement au point les multiples techniques de substitution d'arme qu'il aurait à effectuer avant de demander sa petite amie en mariage.

Simple précaution.


End file.
